Lluvia
by LuuLuuu
Summary: Asesinó a su familia, le arrebató todo, aniquiló sus sueños, le quitó sus esperanzas, mató sus ilusiones, terminó con su vida, la despojó de lo más preciado. Pero aún así, no podía evitarlo...


Sentía sus músculos alargarse y contraerse, calentándose a cada larga zancada que daba.

Las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con el sudor de su frente y las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

El cielo era ocasionalmente iluminado por los grandes relámpagos trayendo consigo ensordecedores truenos.

El pulso le latía con fuerza detrás de los oídos.

Los desgarradores gritos a su espalda le impedían aminorar el paso.

Al frente era imposible ver a una distancia mayor a medio metro.

La oscuridad, en ocasiones interrumpida por el brillo de la tormenta, era tan densa que ella era incapaz de seguir un paso uniforme. Pero el recuerdo de aquellos ojos más rojizos que la propia sangre le daban el impulso necesario.

De sus blancos ojos como la nieve brotaban lágrimas cual cascadas que no se detendría a limpiar. Una imagen permanecía presente en su mente, distrayéndola. Los ojos tan iguales a los suyos llenos de dolor y terror frente a ella seguían impresos en su cabeza. Había sido débil una vez más. El miedo se había apoderado de ella, y cuando pudo volver a pensar, se encontraba huyendo hacia el bosque, como tantas veces. La única diferencia era que esta vez iba a ser la última vez.

No más risas, no más alegrías, no más sentimiento de felicidad. Quería tener valor, dar media vuelta y luchar junto a los suyos. Pero parecía que su cerebro se había desconectado por completo de su cuerpo.

A pesar de que durante toda su existencia se había preparado para este momento, cuando llegó, el horror la invadió. Era increíble cuán rápido su vida se le escapó como agua entre sus manos. Pensar que apenas ayer sonreía feliz, ingenua a la crueldad del mundo. Había sido tonta al creer que con sus problemas de adolescente su mundo estaba acabado; no se comparaban de ninguna manera con esta situación. Los chillidos de terror que llegaban a sus oídos le recordaban su falta de valor. Estuvo a punto de reírse de su incredulidad, presa de un ataque de histeria, mientras su llanto seguía sacudiéndola.

Un estremecedor relámpago la alumbró, y, en medio del estupor del horror y los recuerdos, pudo detenerse a tiempo. Se horrorizó ante la imagen. No se había topado con un árbol, como veces anteriores. No era un animal del bosque buscando su hogar en la tormenta. No, esto era mucho peor. No pudo contener el grito que se escapó de su garganta.

En frente suyo estaba el causante de todas las emociones que la sobrecogían en ese momento. La atemorizante silueta la superaba en altura por mucho, lo que le daba un aire aun más imponente. Su piel era fantasmagóricamente blanca. Vestía ropas completamente negras, a excepción de unas nubes escarlata en su túnica. Su largo cabello azabache caía por su espalda, al final atado en una coleta baja. No pudo evitar fijarse también en sus labios, tan perfectos. Las ojeras le surcaban el rostro, embelleciéndolo aun más, si era posible.

Pero había otra cosa más impactante. Los había visto rojos, cruzados por tres aspas negras en su interior. Mas ahora se encontraban en su color natural. Sus ojos, enmarcados por espesas pestañas, eran completamente negros. Tan profundos como vacíos. Carentes totalmente de emoción. Como si le hubiesen succionado la vida. Era imposible no perderse en ellos. Su frialdad los hacía más absorbentes.

— _Hinata..._

Su voz era ronca, grave, áspera. Tan fría como sus ojos. Causaba pavor y calor al mismo tiempo, como el resto de él.

— _Itachi..._

Su nombre se escapó inevitablemente de sus labios. Era incapaz de no caer ante su atracción. Seducía inconcientemente. Y eso lo hacía todavía más cautivante.

Sin previo aviso, dejó caer sus finos labios sobre los femeninos de ella, comenzando una fusión implacable. Todo angustiante pensamiento se borró de su mente, centrándose en él. Pero no lo apartó.

Asesinó a su familia, le arrebató todo, aniquiló sus sueños, le quitó sus esperanzas, mató sus ilusiones, terminó con su vida, la despojó de lo más preciado...

Pero aún así, _lo amaba..._


End file.
